


New Horizons

by what_the_nesmith



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Canon Rewrite, F/F, F/M, Family, Honestly just a canon correction to make it gay, M/M, but they aren't together anymore, mentions of Han/Lando, some exploration of how the war affects the characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2019-09-28 18:00:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17187719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_the_nesmith/pseuds/what_the_nesmith
Summary: A rewritten account of the original Star Wars trilogy in order to make Luke the space twink he is and Han & Leia the bisexual babes of the stars. Follows some of A New Hope and goes in deeper with both The Empire Strikes Back and Return of the Jedi.





	1. Chapter 1

It hadn’t been until very recently that Luke Skywalker been so angry at one specific person. Alright, perhaps anger was a strong word, but frustration at least. Maybe a tinge of sadness, knowing that he wanted to leave. Han wanted to leave and Luke didn’t understand. The Rebellion needed everyone they could get their hands on right now. The Death Star needed to be blown up, taken care of. Luke had eagerly signed up to be a part of the team to take down the planet destroyer. 

But Han… Han wanted to turn tail and run. Right now, Luke was staring at the man he’d fallen hard for in just a handful of days. The smuggler was instructing Chewbacca to do something, trying to make last adjustments on the Millennium Falcon before taking off. Before running away. Rebels, fighters and pilots, were all running around, getting into position. Getting ready for battle. And there was Han, in the middle of it all. It really made Luke’s heart break. Why didn’t Han want to stand his ground? 

“So you just get your reward and leave?” Luke shouted, hoping that he sounded more mad than anything else, although he wasn’t so sure how well he was pulling it off. 

Han didn’t need to know that this was tearing Luke a part. 

Han pivoted on top of the Falcon so that he was looking down at Luke. Their eyes met and Luke fought the urge to look away. There was a flicker of something in Han’s eyes but it was quickly shadowed by his usual bravado. 

“Yeah, kid, I have things to take care of, square away, with this stuff. And, even if I didn’t, do you really think I’d be fool enough to stick around here while shit hits the fan?” Han gestured around at the organized chaos around them. 

Sparks flew up from where Chewie was trying to get the Falcon fixed and Han moved out of the way, glancing down for a moment to make sure he wasn’t on fire. Luke’s hands were balling into fists. How could Han say that? Then the smuggler locked eyes with Luke again and his hands relaxed for the moment. Maybe it was because Luke detected a slight hint of sadness in the way Han was looking at him. Or maybe it was just wishful thinking. 

“Why don’t you come with me and Chewie? You’re not bad in a fight and we could really use a guy like you,” Han suggested. 

Yes, some part of his brain screamed. Say yes, run away with Han. The Rebellion would be here when they got back. Probably. But the probably stuck with Luke and it left a sour taste in his mouth. 

“Come on, Han!” Luke couldn’t help but snap. “Look around us. You know what’s going to happen. What we’re all up against. We could really use a pilot like you, out there fighting with us. How can you just turn your back and run away?” 

There was almost a shocked look on the smuggler’s face then, as if he hadn’t considered Luke getting angry with him about this particular decision. The look was brief though. As soon as the emotion registered on Han’s face, it was quickly replaced by a clenched jaw and tense muscles. 

“What’s a reward good for if I’m dead?” Han asked, his gaze unfaltering. “Plus, attacking that battle station isn’t really my idea of courage, kid. It’s more like suicide.” 

Luke wanted to scream at him. There was a hot flare of white heat that rose within him and it took all of his might not to yell at Han Solo right there, in front of everyone. His hands balled themselves up into fists and he felt his teeth grinding together. But in a flash, the anger was replaced with a sort of resigned acceptance. 

He’d been stupid to think that Han would change just because they had shared a few nights together, a few stolen kisses and then some. Luke had known that Han had just been in it for the money but a part of him had hoped that things would turn out differently. That Han would feel something more for Luke and decide to fight by his side. There wasn’t a reason to be this angry with Han because Han was just being himself. 

“Good luck then,” Luke said, his voice steady. “Take care of yourself, Han. I guess that’s what you do best, isn’t it?” 

He couldn’t help the snark at the end. Even though he knew that Han wasn’t to blame for his cowardice, Luke still couldn’t shake the disappointment of seeing Han run away from the problem at hand. He hated seeing Han run away from him. For a moment, Luke lingered, his gaze still trained on the smuggler on top of his ship. There was hurt in Han’s eyes, carefully concealed by that usual swagger he seemed to always exude even in the most stressful of times. Then Luke turned around. He needed to get to his ship and he’d wasted enough time talking to a brick wall. 

“Hey, Luke,” Han’s voice called out. 

Luke turned around, briefly wondering if Han had changed his mind, but of course he dashed the hope immediately because it wasn’t worth getting his hopes up. The two men locked eyes again. 

“May the force be with you,” Han said with a wink. 

Luke fought the urge to smile and subsequently lost that battle. Han didn’t mean it, and Luke knew it, but the sentiment was there, even if it was buried deep underneath sarcasm. He lifted his hand and gave a small wave, a final goodbye to his… lover? Almost lover. Luke wasn’t sure. A final goodbye to Han. Then he turned around and headed out of the hangar to get to the main hangar deck. 

It didn’t take him long to get there and once there, he spotted Leia immediately. She seemed to be directing some of the pilots to there stations, or something, Luke wasn’t entirely sure. She was talking to someone, regardless of what it was about. As Luke approached, Leia spotted him and said something briefly to the people she was talking with and then broke off from them, heading towards Skywalker. 

“What’s wrong?” she asked, a concerned look painted delicately on her face. 

“Oh, it’s just Han,” Luke shrugged, “ I really thought he’d changed his mind. That he’d help us out.” 

Luke wanted to say more. Wanted to bemoan the fact that Han was choosing to leave him instead of fight with him. He wanted to be petty and childish and selfish. He wanted to go with Han. Run away. 

Leia fixed Luke with a sympathetic look and she placed a hand upon his shoulder. 

“Han’s got to decide upon his own path, Luke. Nobody, not even you, can do that for him,” Leia said to him. 

Yeah, it was true that not even Luke could change Han’s mind. Even after everything they’d been through, apparently Luke wasn’t good enough to stick around for. Suddenly, a cold icy hand of fear gripped his body, subsiding just as quickly and leaving him with a stone in his stomach. His aunt and uncle had been taken away from him. Ben Kenobi had been taken away from him. And now Han was taking himself away from him. It wasn’t fair. 

“I just wish Ben were here,” Luke sighed. 

Leia squeezed his shoulder in a comforting manner. 

“Don’t let men like Han get into your head,” Leia said before leaning forward and placing a kiss onto Luke’s cheek. “Anyways, once your the hero of the hour, better men than Han will be throwing themselves at you.” 

“Oh, stop it,” Luke pushed Leia away from him, but it was all in good fun. 

“Good luck out there, Luke,” Leia said, her smile reaching her eyes. Luke saw a shimmer of worry there. “Be safe.” 

“Don’t worry, Leia, I’m a hell of a pilot,” Luke assured her. She didn’t seem entirely convinced. 

~~

Despite having feared for his life, Luke Skywalker had successfully blown up the Death Star. Sure, he’d used the force, but Ben’s ghost had told him to do it, and what rational young man didn’t listen to what ghosts told them to do? The Death Star was now a thing of the past and Luke had even gotten a medal for it. A medal that Leia herself had presented him. The very same medal that Han received. Luke didn’t wear it a lot, he kept it in a box of things he’d scooped up from Tatooine before he’d left with Ben, but sometimes he’d pull it out just to look at it. Sometimes he’d ask to see Han’s but Han would never indulge the young Skywalker. Still, it filled Luke up with a sense of warmth and accomplishment. Uncle Ben and Aunt Beru would have been proud of him, Luke knew that much. And that made Luke happy. Still, despite the absence of the Death Star, the Empire had not been stopped. If anything, their forces were consolidating and cracking down on the rebellion. 

This had been a problem for Luke’s slice of the galaxy, as Yavin IV had been consistently attacked by Imperial Troops since the destruction of the Death Star. They’d been able to last three whole months, thanks to good pilots like Luke and Han and some haphazardly constructed, yet powerful cloaking devices to hide the base on the planet’s surface. But Yavin IV was becoming too well known. 

 

The tricks used to hid the rebels were crumbling and a week ago, Leia had made the decision to abandon Yavin IV. She hadn’t been the only one to come to the decision, but Leia had been an influencing factor. Luke’s friend had quickly risen to a general in the ranks of the rebellion forces. Luke was very impressed and very proud. And today was the day when the rebel ships would all be scattering off into the cosmos, heading for the ice planet of Hoth. 

Luke wasn’t sure how he felt about moving from this jungle planet to a planet where he’d freeze his ass off if he went out without forty-some layers on his body. But it wasn’t as if he had a choice in the matter. Wherever the rebellion went, Luke went. He had a purpose here, a destiny of sort to fulfill. Often times he wondered if he was making Ben proud. Sometimes Luke found himself wandering around the halls of the base on Yavin IV, hoping to hear Ben’s ghost talk to him again. A part of him hoped that sticking around with the rebellion would put him in harm’s way just to see if that’s when Ben came to him. If Luke were in trouble, would Obi Wan come to help him? 

If he thought about this for too long though, Luke would find himself slipping into a sense of despair. At that point, Luke would forget about Ben. Forget about seeing him die at the hand of Darth Vader. Thinking too much about Ben caused Luke to think too much about Owen and Beru. He really didn’t have time to think about that. There was a rebellion going on, after all. Currently, Luke felt himself on the prececipe of slipping into the mindset of despair. He was sitting in his very tiny sleeping quarters, fondling the golden medal given to him by Leia. He was thinking about it all. Ben, his aunt and uncle, hell he was even thinking about Leia. There was a lot to think about and Luke wasn’t too sure he wanted to think about any of it. 

“Luke, for fuck’s sake, there you are,” Han’s voice cut through Luke’s train of thought and pulled him back into the present, the here and now. 

The smuggler was standing in the doorway to Luke’s quarters, filling up the space with his presence. Luke, stretched out on his bed, sat up and ran a hand through his hair, shaking it out. 

“Yeah, I’m here all right,” Luke said, putting his hands behind his head and smirking at Han. “What are you going to do about it?” 

Han leaned forward and grabbed Luke’s ankle, pulling him forward. In fact, Han almost yanked him right off the cot. Luke let out a little squeak of surprise which caused Han to laugh. 

“Listen kid,” Han said, trying hard to subdue his laughter, “As much as I’d love to fool around right now, god knows I would, it’ll have to wait. Leia’s already so far up my ass about high tailing it to this new base, there’s no room for you up there too.” 

“Are we leaving now then?” Luke asked, leaping off the cot and shouldering his pack as if Han had already answered in the affirmative. 

“Yeah, kid, we’re leaving, why the hell else would I be poking around this joint for you?” Han replied. 

“Because you love me,” Luke teased as he sidled past Han into the hallway. 

“You’re a pain in my ass,” Han deadpanned, shoving Luke gently forwards. 

“Okay, if you say so,” Luke said between his laughter.

Then he took off down the hallway. He was suddenly filled with energy, excitement. Sure, going to a dumb ice planet wasn’t exactly Luke’s definition of fun but he was hoping Leia had made arrangements for Luke to fly with Han in the Falcon, instead of one of the X-wings. The process of moving had been in the works since Monday and most of the big ticket items had already been transferred over to Hoth. It was just a few personnel and some other things that Luke didn’t really care about that were left on Yavin IV. And obviously today was the day the place would be completely abandoned. 

Tumbling into the main deck hangar, Luke was struck by how few people were actually left on the base. There were a couple of pilots he recognized, and a few other people, and then Leia. She was the only general left behind on the soon-to-be forsaken rebel base and she certainly wasn’t letting anyone question her authority. Not that anyone would. Getting on Leia’s bad side was a mistake. She was terrifying when she was angry and Luke certainly would piss himself if he ever found himself on the wrong end of Leia’s wrath. Right now she was instructing some people, gesturing towards some of the last few ships in the hangar. Upon seeing Luke, she raised her hand and waved at him. Luke waved back. 

“Where’s the fire, kid?” Han asked as finally caught up to Luke. He didn’t seem to be in any sort of rush and breezed past Luke, beelining for the Falcon. The loading dock was already open and Chewbacca seemed to be loading some boxes onto the ship. 

“I’m just ready to be out in space again,” Luke said as he trotted behind Han. “It’s been so boring around here, I just want to fly a little again.” 

“Don’t you think for a second I’m letting you behind the wheel of my ship,” Han called over his shoulder as he walked up the docking ramp, passing by Chewie as he did so. 

“Aw, c’mon!” Luke whined but Han didn’t seem to be paying any attention to him right then, so he was wasting his energy. 

“You could fly with Davies, he has an open seat,” Leia called out as she approached Luke.

He turned to look at the princess, his friend. Arguably maybe his best friend, but Luke wasn’t really sure where he stood in Leia’s book. She was very busy and she talked to a lot of people, so Luke really didn’t know if he was her best friend. She was looking beautiful today, even though he could immediately tell she was stressed out. 

“Do I have to go with Davies?” Luke asked. 

Leia glanced behind him, towards the Falcon, a knowing smile on her face. 

“If you want to fly, sure. Davies won’t mind it. But I know you have other plans,” Leia replied. “So, no, you can go in the Falcon. R2’s already in there, anyways.” 

Luke glanced behind him, as if he were expecting R2D2 to be there on the ramp or something. Obviously, the little droid wasn’t on the ramp. He was probably already on the ship. 

“C3PO coming with us then, too?” Luke asked. 

“No, he’s coming with me. I’m piloting my own ship, C3PO’s keeping me company,” Leia informed him. 

A part of Luke felt himself ache. It was a very small part and Luke wasn’t sure what it was aching for. Maybe it was because Luke had half expected Leia to be coming on the Falcon with him and Han. They were like a family, him and Han and Leia. Even Chewbacca, R2 and C3PO were a part of that little family. Splitting it a part, even for the two day trip to Hoth, seemed like a bad idea. What if they split up and something happened? Thoughts began to whirl inside of Luke’s head, but the star pilot dashed them away, shoving them to the side. 

“Well, take care of him. I think he’ll worry about R2,” Luke said. 

“Don’t worry, I’m having him on over time during our trip. I think some of the Imperial codes are acting more like a language than just a general secret code, so C3PO is comparing it all the languages he knows to see if there’s any sort of similar pattern,” Leia admitted. 

“That sounds like fun,” Luke feigned a yawn. 

The princess punched his shoulder lightly. 

“Yeah, it’ll be a great help if anything comes from it,” Leia told him. 

A loud crash came from inside the Falcon and Luke distinctly heard Han swearing. Somewhere in the bowels of the Falcon came Chewbacca’s response. 

“Good luck in that piece of junk,” Leia grumbled, grabbing Luke’s attention again. 

“I’m excited to get a break from patrols and such, just have some alone time with Han,” Luke admitted, turning back to face Leia. 

“Ew, don’t even tell me what happens between now and Hoth, okay,” Leia made a face. 

“You’ll be begging me for details as soon as we land,” Luke poked Leia in the shoulder. 

“I certainly will not. What you and the brute get up to is nothing I want to hear about. You can do a whole lot better than that neanderthal, Luke,” Leia said and not for the first time of course. 

Luke knew that Leia liked Han, even if she wouldn’t admit it to herself. But it was nice to know that Leia had no interest in Han because Han certainly seemed to have some interest in Leia. Luke knew it and a part of him didn’t care, but it still didn’t sit right with him. Luke wanted Han to himself and he didn’t want Han to feel like he needed to be with anyone else. He wanted Han to be satisfied with him and on some level Luke doubted this would ever be true. But those were thoughts, and maybe conversations, to have later. Not now. Not for a while. 

“He’s not half bad when he gets sweet on you,” Luke whispered. 

“You’ll make me sick if you keep talking, Luke,” Leia rolled her eyes and then leaned forward and placed a kiss on Luke’s cheek. “Han knows the route to Hoth, just keep an eye out for Imperial ships. It should be fine, but don’t take any chances.” 

“We’ll be careful, don’t worry,” Luke assured her. 

“You better,” Leia fixed him with a stern glare but then her face softened into a smile. 

“Alright, good luck to you, too,” Luke nodded. 

There was a part of him, albeit a very small part of him, that wanted to ask Leia if she wouldn’t mind coming with him and Han. He could spin it as C3PO needing to be with R2D2 or else he’d short circuit or something. But Luke didn’t want Leia thinking he wanted her to come with them because she couldn’t take care of herself. Leia could kill a man with her bare thighs and that was a fact. So there was not a doubt in Luke’s mind that Leia wouldn’t make it safely to Hoth. He just had been hoping that they’d all be together. 

Still, there was another part of Luke that was quite happy to have time alone with Han. Doing patrols on Yavin IV and a few runs to help out rebel troops here and there had kept both Han and Luke busy. They really hadn’t had a good stretch of time to just be together and have fun. So, yes, even though Luke couldn’t help but worry about Leia, he certainly wasn’t entirely upset about having two whole days with Han. 

“Mistress Leia, I believe we should make our departure or else I very much doubt we will arrive on time to Hoth,” C3PO said as he came shuffling from seemingly out of nowhere. 

“Of course, C3PO, we’re leaving right now,” Leia assured the protocol droid. 

“Oh, Master Luke,” C3PO fixed his android gaze upon Luke, “Will you please take care of R2D2 while I am accompanying Mistress Leia?” 

Luke patted C3PO on the back, grinning broadly, and said, “Don’t worry about it C3PO. I’ll take good care of R2. As long as you take care of Leia for me.” 

“I don’t need anyone to take care of him,” Leia piped up, kicking Luke with her foot. 

C3PO seemed confused by the contradiction but regardless said, “Of course, I will do my utmost to protect the Princess, if the need arises, Master Luke.” 

“Thanks, C3PO,” Luke said. 

With that Leia and Luke exchanged one last farewell before Leia walked back to her ship, C3PO shuffling after her. Luke whirled around to face the Falcon, hefting his pack higher onto his back. So it was goodbye to Yavin IV and hello ice planet. Luke didn’t look back as he boarded the Millennium Falcon. It was forwards and onwards for him. In the corridor of the Falcon, Han was helped Chewie out of one of the little grate holes where you could get down into the wiring sections of the ship. 

“Everything okay?” Luke asked. Han shot him a look, grease smeared on his forehead. 

“Sure, everything’s just peachy,” Han grumbled, hand rubbing at his forehead, subsequently rubbing the grease into his damn forehead even more. “We’re ready to take off.” 

“That’s really reassuring,” Luke said skeptically, sidling past Han and heading for the little kitchenette, relaxation area on the Falcon. Luke really didn’t know if it had a name but it was like a kind of living room, he supposed. 

“Come on, Chewie, let’s get out of here,” Luke heard Han say to the Wookie. 

Luke deposited his pack onto the floor next to a seat and then slumped down. He shut his eyes and tried to feel the force around him. Nothing seemed to happen and Luke opened his eyes. Two days in space. No stops. Low profile. Would they run into any Imperial ships on their way to Hoth? Luke certainly hoped not. His hand subconsciously dropped to his pack and wormed its way inside. Before he knew it, his hand was gripping the lightsaber Luke had received from Ben. Would he ever hear from Ben’s ghost again? Had it been a one time thing, a sort of fluke? Maybe Luke had imagined it. After all, he’d been staring death in the face and had been under quite a lot of stress. The Falcon shuddered as it lifted off the ground. The motion of the ship broke Luke’s concentration on his thoughts and he immediately let go of the lightsaber, pulling his hand out of the pack on the ground. 

It didn’t take long for the Falcon to blast off into space. The soft hum of the engines and the distinctive shake to the walls indicated to Luke that Han had already put the Falcon into hyperspeed. Leia had briefed everyone two days ago, explaining that even at hyperspeed the trip would take at least a day. Hoth was just that far away. But she also advised to keep a low profile and Luke knew that no ship could withstand two whole days in hyperspeed. So the estimated amount of time it would take to complete the entire trip was two days. Briefly, Luke wondered if Han planned to beat that time. Prove to Leia it could be done in a day. Maybe less. It was impossible and it would probably result in the ship being torn apart, leaving everyone on board dead. So Luke promptly decided that Han had a better sense of survival skills than that. Nearby there was a wailing beep and Luke turned to see R2D2 rolling into the room. 

“Hey, R2,” Luke greeted the little droid. 

R2D2 beeped at him. 

“It’ll take us two days to get there, so you could probably go into power-saving mode,” Luke answered. 

The little droid beeped angrily. 

“It’s up to you,” Luke shrugged, “I’m just letting you know what I think the best course of action would be.” 

R2D2 spun around in a circle, beeping, and then headed back down the hallway he had used to enter the little sitting area of the Falcon. Luke watched the droid disappear, wondering what that was all about. Maybe R2 was peeved that C3PO wasn’t around to annoy. Luke really wouldn’t put it past the little guy. Those two were always going at each other and some days it was funny. Other times, Luke didn’t quite understand how the shiny golden protocol droid put up with half the shit R2D2 tried to pull. 

“Hey, get up, you’re in my seat, kid,” Han said, nearly frightening Luke half to death, as he hadn’t heard Han even enter the room. 

“What? This isn’t your seat. You don’t have a seat,” Luke protested. 

The smuggler kept a steady stride towards where Luke was sitting and motioned for Luke to get up. 

“My ship, my rules, my seat. So get the hell out of it,” Han insisted. 

“No!” Luke crossed his arms over his chest. 

Han shrugged and then promptly sat down on Luke’s lap. The other man was taller than Luke by a couple of inches and much broader. Han’s form basically crushed Luke’s and an embarrassingly high yelp escaped from him. 

“Han, get up!” Luke shouted, trying to get his arms into a position where they could push Han off of him. 

It was to no avail, so Luke opted to hit blindly at Han’s chest. 

“You didn’t want to get up from my seat,” Han said, a deep and rumbling laughter resonating in his chest. 

“Doesn’t mean you have to crush me to death!” Luke kept trying to get Han off of him. 

Han tilted his head back, laughing. In one swift motion, he turned himself so that he was facing Luke now, despite still sitting on Luke’s lap. In this position, Han was no longer crushing the younger man and Luke breathed a sigh of relief. 

“What was that you were saying about me crushing you to death?” Han asked. 

“Fuck you,” Luke rolled his eyes. 

“So, kid, we got two whole days together,” Han said, leaning forwards so that his face was close enough to Luke’s that Luke could feel the hot breath of Han’s words. “If you play your cards right, maybe we’ll get lost. Have to take an extra day to find our way to Hoth.” 

“Oh, you wish we’d get lost,” Luke retorted. “Leia would kick your ass if we didn’t arrive at the destination in two days.” 

Han leaned back. 

“What? So you don’t want to spend time with me?” Han quirked an eyebrow. 

Luke shoved at his chest, almost causing the smuggler to fall, but Han managed to maintain his balance. 

“Ow,” Han feigned a look of hurt, rubbing at the spot where Luke had touched him. 

“Oh, what, did that hurt?” Luke smirked. 

“Maybe,” Han shrugged, despite the fact that his face gave away the ruse. 

Luke shook his head and leaned back in the chair, maintaining eye contact with Han, who had one of those dopey smiles he got sometimes. Han leaned forwards and pressed his lips against Luke’s. 

“So maybe we won’t get lost,” Han said as he pulled back, “But we can still have some fun in the two days we got, right?” 

Luke grabbed onto Han’s jacket and pulled him forwards, pressing his lips against Han’s as one of Han’s hands entangled itself into Luke’s hair. It was almost electrifying and held memories of late, humid nights on Yavin IV, when neither of them could sleep but both were exhausted. Right now, Luke felt too hot and flustered, as if his body couldn’t handle anything right now and was overheating. 

Han himself felt hot to the touch, but somehow cooler than Luke felt. The space between them was near nothing and they clung to each other as if their lives depended on it. Luke wanted everything, right then and there. He wanted it all, all of Han, and he wanted Han to have all of him. But then were was a cough and Han pulled away, leaving Luke upset and sweaty. Standing in one of the doorways was Chewbacca, who looked like he wanted to honestly die. Luke really didn’t blame the Wookie. He himself was suddenly very embarrassed and he shoved Han off of him, resulting in the smuggler falling onto his back. 

“Hey, what’s the big idea?” Han exclaimed, sitting up and rubbing at his back. 

“Sorry, Chewbacca,” Luke squeaked, highly aware of how red his face must be. 

Chewie made a noise, apologizing for interrupting. 

“It won’t happen again,” Luke, god, he just wanted to die. 

Han threw a look in Chewbacca’s direction and then looked back to Luke. 

“C’mon, kid, Chewie’s seen worse. He doesn’t care,” Han said, then leaned backwards to look at Chewbacca. “Ain’t that right?” 

Chewie threw Han a glare and said something along the lines of, “I really hate you and I hope you die,” but Luke wasn’t entirely sure he was translating it right. 

“Fine, okay,” Han leapt to his feet, hands held in the air, as if he were surrendering or something. “We’ll keep it in the bedroom. But don’t forget this is my ship.” 

Chewbacca shook his head at Han and then promptly went to the table and turned on the chess board function the table had, as if everything was fine. It was, Luke thought, but it was also one of the most embarrassing moments Luke had ever experienced. Chewbacca had seen Luke and Han getting hot and heavy with each other and frankly Luke didn’t like that. Of course, it brought back another embarrassing moment, a moment that Luke simultaneously wanted to relive forever and wipe completely from his memory. The first kiss. A kiss shared in the very bowels of this ship, of the Falcon, while Ben was hiding in a different compartment, Luke and Han were crammed in another, too close to one another. So much so they were practically sitting in each other’s laps. Stormtroopers were checking everything out and Han had asked Luke to kiss him. 

“We could die,” he had said, very seriously. 

Luke had been far too aware that Chewbacca had also been crammed into that little compartment they had been hiding in and he’d shaken his head. 

“C’mon, kid, Chewie won’t see anything,” Han had insisted. 

And Luke remembered kissing Han. Right there, with the Wookie close enough to Luke that Luke had felt the hairy beast brushing against him. God, Luke hated Han sometimes. Things that normal people would want to keep personal, Han just aired it out and put everything on the table. It wasn’t as if he didn’t keep secrets, didn’t keep some things to himself, but for the most part Han Solo was an open book when you really paid attention to him. Chewbacca could probably tell horror stories and Luke knew for a fact, without really having any evidence, that Chewbacca probably was used to walking in on Han… doing stuff with others. How far it went, well, Luke really didn’t want to think that far. 

“Jesus, Luke, your face looks like someone’s painted it red or something,” Han’s laughter brought Luke back to the moment. 

“Is it that bad?” Luke asked, reaching a hand up to touch his cheek. 

Sure he was still embarrassed as hell, but… well Luke didn’t let things get to him all that much. Not really. Not usually. At least not in this case. He was sure of it. 

“It’s kinda sexy,” Han shrugged. 

Luke looked up and saw that the grease on Han’s forehead was still there. It was really smudged and faint now, but Luke still could see its outline very clearly. 

“Well you have a not so sexy grease stain on your forehead,” Luke retorted. 

Han’s brows furrowed together and he brought his fingertips to his forehead. He moved them across and then inspected his hand. 

“What? A working man don’t do it for ya, Skywalker?” Han asked, placing his hands on his hips. 

“Not a dirty one,” Luke tried to sound as offended as he could, although he wasn’t sure if he was really pulling it off. 

Han laughed and grabbed Luke’s hands, forcing him to his feet. 

“Oh, really,” Han said skeptically as he pulled Luke close to him, “Maybe I’ll just have to change your mind.” 

“Maybe you’ll have to,” Luke grinned. 

He pulled Han down so that he could kiss him. Chewbacca made a disgruntled noise and Han wrapped an arm around Luke. 

“C’mon on, kid, can’t change your mind here, since Chewie’s hairy ass is here,” Han said, suddenly scooping Luke into his arms. “But I know somewhere else where we can be alone.” 

Han started walking and for a moment, Luke wanted to protest, but he decided not to. He really just wanted to enjoy the moment, forget about all the embarrassment and just enjoy this. The here and now.


	2. Chapter 2

It wasn’t very often Luke saw Leia with her hair down, but today was one of those exceptions. Things on Hoth had been busy the moment the ships landed, especially since Luke and his friends were some of the last to arrive on the ice planet. Everything wasn’t exactly in a routine yet, but there certainly was an already established list of jobs and positions and chores and such that everyone needed to get on with. 

With everything being so busy, Leia really hadn’t had time to talk with Luke. So last night she had invited him to have breakfast with her in her quarters. And that’s where he found himself now. 

Leia’s room was a little more spacious than the rooms on the rebel base, as she was a general, but it was still cramped. 

There was just a bed, a dresser, and a table. And a space heater, since every inch of this base was freezing and even the space heater didn’t help all that much. Luke himself had a coat on over top a sweater Han had given him after complaining about the cold. Currently Leia was fixing Luke some tea as he munched on some toast she had made for him. 

“So, you and Han didn’t have any problems getting here, right?” Leia asked. 

It had only been two weeks since they arrived on Hoth but Luke often forgot that in that time, he hadn’t really had a chance to speak to Leia, not even once. She was so damn busy and, while Luke did miss the company of his friend, he was also so fucking proud of Leia. 

“Yeah, we got here fine,” Luke answered around a mouthful of half-chewed toast. “Although, if I’m honest, I thought we were going to die landing because Han was trying to do his own landing thing and the guy on the communicator kept telling Han to do the opposite of what he was doing and I just really thought that that was gonna be it, that was how I was gonna die.” 

“Holy shit,” Leia shook her head, handing Luke his little cup of tea. 

“Yeah, I know,” Luke nodded, glancing down into the contents of his cup. 

It was a black tea and Leia had been kind enough to put in four spoonfuls of sugar and about half the tea was actually milk, so it was really just a mess, but that’s what Luke got for hating tea. A delicious cup of mess and Leia’s eternal judgement. 

“And you had no troubles or anything while traveling?”

“I thought you didn’t want to know about what happened between me and Han,” Luke smirked, finishing off the last of his toast in one bite. 

“Call me curious, farmboy,” Leia shrugged. 

“We just got up to some fun,” Luke said and was about to continue when Leia interrupted him. 

“You fucked?” Leia was squinting at Luke. 

Luke felt heat rush to his cheeks. 

“Yeah, that’s what ‘got up to some fun’ means, Leia,” Luke hissed. “Everybody knows that.”

“Oh my god, Luke,” Leia laughed, “You’re like some dainty old lady. You’re like my grandmother.” 

“Am not,” Luke protested. 

“Yes,” Leia shook her head, “You really are. I mean, we’re both adults here, we both have had sex, I’m not going to judge you for fucking your boyfriend.” 

“For one, I just don’t think it’s very tasteful to talk about sex, with anyone,” Luke stated, “And secondly, Han’s not really my boyfriend.” 

“Alright, grandma, so what do you call someone you make sweet love to on multiple occasions and hang out with almost on an hourly basis?” Leia asked in a mocking tone of voice. 

“I dunno,” Luke shrugged, “It’s not like Han just pays attention to me, so I don’t think we count as boyfriends.” 

“Luke, honey, that big oaf only has eyes for you. He just happens to be the biggest flirt in the galaxy.” 

Luke knew it was true. Mostly. It wasn’t like Han was a slut, despite that point being somewhat arguable. Han just had one of those charming personalities that meant even when he wasn’t flirting he was still flirting. Sure, it was infuriating for Luke, afterall he just wanted him and Han to be together, not for Han to be snatched up by someone else. But Luke couldn’t outright blame Han for having the personality he had. And, plus, Luke had fallen in love with that personality, that charm. 

“Sure, yeah,” Luke said, but he sounded so unenthusiastic about it that he sort of wanted to die. 

Leia narrowed her eyes at him. 

“You really need to relax, Luke,” Leia had an odd glint in her eyes at that moment, “Maybe you should go find Han and let him help you relieve your tension.” 

She was wiggling her eyebrows at him and Luke felt his cheeks heat up again. 

“Leia!” Luke hissed, looking around him for something to throw at the princess. He found nothing so he just turned back. “Shut up!” 

Leia was doubled over with laughter.

“Are you sure-,” she wheezed, tears almost streaming down her cheeks, “That you don’t wanna ‘have some fun’ with Han?” 

“Leia, shut up!” Luke rolled his eyes, torn between being genuinely mad at Leia and comfortable with her making light fun of him in this moment. 

The princess began to pull herself together, but the effects of her humor were still causing her aftermath giggles. 

“Sorry, Luke, I’m sorry,” she wiped the tears from her cheeks, “It’s just that I’ve never met anyone this old-fashioned in a long while.” 

“I’m not old-fashioned.”

“Whatever lets you sleep at night.”

The conversation then turned to more normal topics, although Leia continued to every now and then poke fun at Luke. Eventually Luke finished his tea and Leia finished her breakfast and then the two of them couldn’t really put off doing their work. Especially Leia. She had meetings to go to and things to oversee. Luke, meanwhile, just had to go stand around his appointed x-wing, in case some higher up had need for him to go out and see something. Or do something. Basically Luke just stood around waiting to be told what to do. It worked for him and he kinda liked it. 

The morning went by quickly, with several other pilots coming and palling around with Luke and eventually R2D2 had to be repaired because the cold was messing with his wiring. So that meant Luke had spent most of his morning kneeling on the ground, rewiring a droid, while C3PO shuffled around muttering about how worrisome this was and if this sort of thing would persist. Despite the fact that Luke had every now and then reassured C3PO that R2 would be just fine, Luke mainly let the shiny gold droid tire himself out. A pilot named Rihjel, a blue skinned, bug-eyed alien, brought Luke a sandwich at around 1:00 and ate with him. They talked about their home planets and Luke found it pretty interesting. Plus it was a relief to take a break from working on R2. After the sandwiches had been consumed, Rihjel said goodbye to Luke and went back to his station. So Luke went back to fixing R2. A half hour later and the little droid was good as new. 

“There you go, buddy,” Luke patted R2D2’s side, “Good as new.” 

R2D2 beeped excitedly at Luke and spun around. 

“Oh heavens, thank goodness,” C3PO exclaimed, shuffling closer to his smaller counterpart. “You really should be more careful, you know.” 

R2 screamed at C3PO and started to zoom around the golden protocol droid. 

“Please, watch your language, R2! We are in front of Master Luke,” C3PO worried. 

The little droid made a series of beeps and then sped off down a hallway. 

“Now, wait for me!” C3PO called after R2D2 and began shuffling after his friend. 

Luke couldn’t help but laugh as he watched the two of them go. They certainly were funny droids, that was for sure. Stretching his arms high above his head, Luke grunted as he stretched out his back. Kneeling for so long had caused it to start cramping up. He began to stretch out more of his body when someone came up behind him and covered his eyes with their hands. 

“Guess who?” a familiar voice asked. 

“Chewbacca,” Luke replied. 

The young Skywalker was promptly spun around so that he was facing Han, his brows furrowed together. 

“Chewbacca? Do my hands feel like a damn wookie’s to you?” Han demanded, holding his hands in front of Luke’s face as if he needed to prove his point. 

“I dunno, you and Chewbacca smell the same,” Luke teased. 

Han pulled an over exaggerated look of hurt and Luke swore the man almost had literal tears in his eyes. 

“I can’t believe you’d say something so mean, Luke,” Han’s voice trembled as if he were going to cry. 

For a moment, Luke almost believed it, but when he looked into the smuggler’s eyes, he could see the playful glint they held. Han was no closer to crying right then in the same way that Luke was no closer to sprouting wings and flying away. Luke reached forwards, grabbing onto the lapels of Han’s jacket and pulling him closer. 

“Maybe you’ll let me make it up to you then. Apologize.” 

At first, Luke thought that Han would continue the little ruse, but the look in his eyes gave away a different story. Han looked over his shoulder, to see if anyone else was around, but no one was. Then Luke was pushed up against the side of his x-wing, Han running a hand through Luke’s hair and kissing him. 

“You have nothing to apologize for, kid,” Han whispered into Luke’s ear. 

“Yeah, I know,” Luke replied before Han kissed him again. 

There were a lot of things Luke thought about when Han kissed him, his hands slipping up under Luke’s sweater. There were always a lot of things Luke thought about when Han was near, but there were a lot of odd ones that he thought about specifically when he and Han kissed. Like his aunt and uncle. Not that Luke actually thought about his aunt and uncle when Han kissed him but he often would wonder whether or not Owen and Bura would have approved of Han. And he thought about whether or not Han had any parents or close relatives that Luke could one day meet. 

Luke thought about the future, sometimes about children, but not usually. Mostly Luke thought about how good of a kisser Han was. Which sometimes lead him to think about who else Han Solo has kissed before. Which lead him back to what a good kisser Han was. And then, most of the time, his mind would settle on what else Han Solo was good at. Certainly there were a lot of things Luke Skywalker thought about whenever Han kissed him. 

“You wanna get out of here, kid?” Han mumbled into his ear, breaking Luke’s weaving train of thought. 

“Uh-huh,” Luke nodded. 

The two of them, almost drunk off one another, then made their way back to Luke’s quarters, which were closer than Han’s quarters, since the dumbo was living out of the Falcon. From that moment on, Luke didn’t really think, he just did. 

The next morning, Luke woke up to someone knocking on his door. Han was fast asleep next to him, his arms wrapped almost protectively around Luke. Not wanting to wake the smuggler up, Luke gently pushed Han’s arms off of him and slipped out of bed. He quietly went to the door to his quarter’s and opened it. Arms crossed over her shoulder, Leia stood on the other side. 

“Morning, sunshine,” she smirked. 

Did Leia know Han was in his room? She couldn’t know. But maybe she did? Luke really wasn’t sure. 

“Hey, what’s up?” Luke asked, trying to position himself in the doorway so that there was no possible way Leia could even tell that Han was still fast asleep in his bed. 

“Just wanted to make sure you were up, pilot patrol sign-ups are starting today and I wouldn’t want you to get stuck with a bad patrol all because you slept in,” even though Luke knew Leia was being genuine, there was still that smirk on her face and the slight glint in her eyes that made Luke a little on edge. 

Was he so predictable that Leia knew he and Han fucked last night? Was it that obvious? 

“Thanks, Leia,” Luke said. 

“Don’t mention it, farmboy,” Leia smiled at Luke and then disappeared from his doorway. 

Maybe she didn’t know. Luke rolled his eyes at himself. God, why did he care so much whether or not Leia knew he and Han were a thing? Maybe Leia was right, he was like a grandma or something. Or maybe it was because even though Leia was his best friend, she felt more like a sister than anything else. And no one wanted to talk about sex with their sister. Luke shut his door, knowing that he should probably heed Leia’s advice. 

“Han,” Luke said as he pulled on the blue-grey sweater that had been Han’s, but was now his. 

The slumbering smuggler made some sort of noise and rolled over onto his other side. 

“Han, come on,” Luke repeated, this time louder. He bent down and picked up his pants, pulling them on. 

“Just give me like five more minutes, will ya,” Han groaned, rolling onto his back and pulling the covers over his head. 

“No, you have to get up now,” Luke informed him, pulling on the pilot pant’s that added a secondary layer of warmth to Luke’s legs. 

“Why?” Han asked, his voice slightly muffled from underneath the covers. 

“Because I don’t want you in here while I’m not here,” Luke replied, sitting down on the edge of the bed to pull on his shoes. 

“Afraid I’ll steal something, kid?” Han finally sat up. 

“That’s what you do, isn’t it?” Luke shrugged. He heard the bed squeak as Han moved closer to him and then felt Han wrap his arms around him, his chin resting on Luke’s shoulder.

“I’d never steal anything from you,” Han mumbled, “Not in a million years.” 

Luke leaned back so that he and Han were facing each other. 

“But you already did,” Luke informed him. 

There was genuine confusion on Han’s face as his brows furrowed together. He opened his mouth to say something but then closed it. Luke almost wanted to burst into laughter but he was able to contain it, for the most part. 

“My heart, dumbass,” Luke pulled Han a little closer and kissed him. 

Han gently shoved Luke away, a smile on his face, but Luke felt that something had changed. It was just a small change, so small that Luke was surprised that he’d caught it. It was just the slight tension in Han’s shoulders and the way Han sort of clenched his jaw, almost as if he were uncomfortable with Luke’s comment. But it was well masked by Han’s usual charm, by that cocky sort of stoic look Han always sort of had plastered onto his face. 

“Okay, kid, whatever you say,” Han laughed. 

He seemed like everything was fine. And Luke wondered if he were seeing things. That he was just imagining it all. Probably, he was. Han stood up and started pulling on his clothes. Luke watched him for a moment, enjoying the simplicity of it all. Things were good right now and, honestly, Luke wasn’t sure when and how things would change. At any moment, he and Han could die at the hands of the Imperial troops. So, for now, Luke wanted to soak it all in. Suddenly, a sock hit Luke in the face. 

“Stop staring at me, it’s creepy.”

“But you’re so cute.”

“Hey, kid, you’re the one who wanted me out of bed,” Han pointed out. 

Luke shook his head and stood up, tossing Han’s sock back to him so he could put on his shoes. 

“Only because Leia stopped by, let me know they’re doling out patrol positions today,” Luke informed him. 

“Leia stopped by?”

“Yeah,” Luke nodded, “She was only just here.” 

“Why didn’t you invite her in? The three of us could have had some fun,” Han smirked. 

“Fuck off, Han,” Luke knew he was blushing and Han looked really smug about it. 

Eventually, the two of them managed to get all ready and out into the freezing innards of the ice base. Luke yearned for a way to get some heat in here, but understood that there wasn’t much anyone could do. An ice planet was an ice planet, no matter how many space heaters one crammed into it. 

As the two of them beelined for where patrol sign-ups would be, Luke couldn’t help but grin. Things were really looking up for him and he had to admit that he was really happy. Whether or not he was ready to admit it to himself, but he liked being with Han. And all of this really gave hope to Luke that he’d maybe get a good patrol route.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I know this fic will be updating slowly, and that this chapter is so short, but there are longer ones to come and hopefully I'm getting back into the writing zone tbh. Again, thanks for reading and have a great day!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Hopefully the next chapter will be up soon! Hope you enjoyed! This is my first Star Wars fic and this was absolutely a blast to write, can't wait to update. Thank you again for reading!


End file.
